Ranma And The Millenium Items
by kellym01
Summary: ranma has the puzzle one of his rivals has the ring what could possibly go wrong especially when millenium items begin popping up all over the place, the question is who posses which item PLZ R&R i don't own yu gi oh or ranma 1/2
1. Chapter 1

Ranma was been carried by his panda of a father to where his pop planned to marry him off to a complete stranger, Ranma was then carried inside the Tendo residence and set down on the ground "hi I'm Ranma Saotome…sorry about this" Ranma said as he knew they'd been expecting a boy, however, it had rained on his ay there and activated his curse.

"you got us engaged to a girl" a girl sneered to their dad before introducing herself as Nabiki, the panda then held up a sign saying 'tell them boy', Ranma then began the lengthy explanation of his curse.

One explanation and engagement later…

"I'm not marrying her or any of them" Ranma said menacingly toward Soun and genma (now in human form and Ranma was in male form).

"yes you shall my boy you have made a commitment" genma said in his superior voice. Ranma then glared at the two of them and Akane glared at him, Nabiki then noticed the millennium puzzle around Ranma's neck and thought about how much she could get for selling it, it looked as if it was made of gold.

"what's that around your neck Ranma?" She asked Ranma then gripped the puzzle and looked at it.

"a puzzle pop stole from a Egyptian stall in china before giving it to me because he couldn't solve it, thinking it was worthless until it is solved which is true, only he didn't expect I would be able to solve it" Ranma explained, Nabiki then made a mental note to look the whatever it was later and see how much it was worth.

Later that night…

Nabiki was teaching Akane how to play duel monsters, for a fee of course so that she could duel Akane for money. Ranma saw their lesson and could instantly see Akane was struggling to grasp the game, he then saw what Nabiki was doing in these lessons she was only teaching her basics like summoning monsters and using magic and trap cards nothing else, nothing advanced.

"Nabiki care for a game" he said smugly as he held up his deck, from what he'd seen she was the only one here who plays the game.

"and why would I, I'm currently teaching Akane" Nabiki responded.

"if you can beat me I'll give you my rarest card and if I win I will teach Akane how to really play the game, if she wishes it" Ranma responded and Nabiki smirked.

"fine lets play" she said as she cleared the cards off the table and shuffled her deck, Ranma then sat down at one end while Nabiki sat at the other, his puzzle then began to glow and Ranma suddenly looked more confident and his features darkened slightly and his hair became a little more spiked up.

Ranma LP: 2000

Nabiki LP:2000

They both then drew their cards, Ranma then drew his card and looked at his hand and smirked slightly "I play winged dragon and guardian of the fortress in attack mode (1400/1200) and then I play one card face down and then I will end my turn" Ranma said.

Nabiki then smirked as she drew her card "I play vampire lady in attack mode (1550/1550) now I'll attack your monster" Nabiki said smirking thinking Ranma had no skill, after all he did play a very weak monster in attack mode on his first turn.

"I activate my trap spell binding circle stopping your attack and weakening your monster (850/1550) and then I'll counter attack with my dragon" Ranma said.

Ranma LP: 2000

Nabiki LP:1450

Ranma then drew his card "I guess the duels over now, huh how boring I thought you'd be better than this Nabiki I play horn of the unicorn increasing my monsters attack points (2100/1200) now I'll attack you directly and win the duel" Ranma said cockily.

Ranma LP: 2000

Nabiki LP: 0

Nabiki could only gawk no one had defeated her so fast before. Ranma then smirked as gathered up his cards and put them in a slot on his belt and headed up stairs and transformed back to his normal self.

The guest room…

Ranma was looking out of the window and gasped, his millennium puzzle began to glow, he could sense the presence of evil approaching as well as a second millennium item.

Else where…

"I shall find you Saotome thanks to my millennium item I will be able to track you down no matter how bad my sense of direction is since all I have to do is follow my item to your puzzle and once I have my revenge I shall seize your millennium item and then start looking for the others" said a 'mysterious' figure (isn't it obvious who this is) as he walked in the darkness following the millennium item to where he would find Ranma and exact his vengeance and seal his soul away.


	2. Chapter 2

Kasumi was in her room sat on herbed. _'is it possible…that item around Ranma's neck…it was…the millennium puzzle…the only item to be locked away in the pharaoh's temple it must have been removed but…to have solved t, that is impossible' _Kasusmi thought to herself as she opened her top draw and lifted what appeared to be the bottom of the draw and put it on her bed and looked down into the draw and on the actual bottom of the draw was the things Kasusmi felt were the most important treasures she owned, such as her mother's diary, photos of the family among other things, she then put her hand into the draw and fished out one of her treasures, but unlike the others, this one was dangerous the millennium necklace and put it on and concentrated on it and the millennium item began to glow and images of the past stormed through her mind and the more she focused on what she wanted to see the more specific the images became and soon after she began to see Ranma placing the last piece of the millennium puzzle into the hole and almost instantly unlocked its powers. But that wasn't all she saw, she saw the spirit of the millennium puzzle infuse with Ranma, she then sensed something a dark force approaching nerima, one that possessed a millennium item, she then tried to look into the future but saw nothing it was as if the future was in flux it could go either way, one way would lead to eternal darkness and the other one was unclear to Kasusmi and so she stopped using her millennium item and was about to take off the necklace when she got one last glimpse of the future, the dark force, the item it possessed was the millennium ring and so would be able to find the necklace if she left it in the draw and that would mean it's safest place was around her neck, where she could use it to avoid this stranger.

The next day…

Ranma had been just told the news that he would be attending school with Akane much to his dismay, just before he left though he heard Kasusmi would be with them and so waited for her with Akane, who still didn't like Ranma, Kasusmi then came out and Ranma gasped when he saw the millennium necklace around her neck.

"didn't know you had one" Ranma said as he nodded his head indicating to Kasusmi's necklace.

"I've had this along time Ranma much longer than you've had your puzzle I just have neglected to wear it but I sense something evil is coming and it is safer on my person" Kasusmi explained in a neutral tone and Ranma nodded in agreement as he too had sensed the evil coming, Akane, however, didn't understand what was going on or what they were talking about. They then began on their journey to school, Ranma still couldn't shake the feeling someone was following him.

School…

Ranma entered the school to find almost every boy there charging and attacking Akane, it was over in seconds and all that was left from the army of boys was a heap of casualties scattered all over the school grounds, Ranma then sensed something and the next thing he knew some guy with a wooden sword was attacking Akane. ranma then strolled up to akane beginning to wory this wasn't a fair fight as he coud still sense the powerful darkness was nearby.

"who are you to be so formal with miss Akane Tendo" kuno roared.

"i'm ranma her arranged fiance" Ranma replied in a tired tone, kuno then ran at ranma swinging his sword and ranma easily dodged the atacks with ease and instantly knew that this wasn't who he was sensing and so simply struck him with a unbelievabley fast punch and sent him flying into the school wall only to be scolded by akane for interupting her fight, ranma however, just ignored her and gripped his puzzle and began to focus upon it, the puzzle began to glow and ranma could feel the power of the puzzle washing over him as he focused on it and searched for the darkness and gasped when he sensed it again only it was stronger, more closer, ranma's eyes then shot open and he let go of his puzzle as he spun round to see a boy about his age with a umberella and a bandanna and one thing that really made ranma worry was that he possessed the millennium ring.


End file.
